


Stitches

by hardlyatree



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyatree/pseuds/hardlyatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so much easier when it wasn't one of his brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

He cursed himself when his fingers shook, he took a deep breath and swallowed. He felt near panic welling up in his chest. It should be easy, it was easy when they practiced in the lair. He'd surprised all of his brothers with his neatness. That had been different though. It hadn't been one of his brothers split open and bleeding all over his hands. He hadn't been watching his brothers life drain from his eyes. His body was shaking, damnit, he needed to calm down and thread this goddamnit needle.  
His hands must be covered in blood. The wound was huge, and if he didn't hurry that thing would be back. Some kind of mutant, or monster, it stood nearly nine feet, buldging muscle, fur, and claws. Damn, it had some nasty claws. It looked like something mutated with a dog, or a wolf. He wasn't sure what it was, all he was sure of was it's claws were sharp, and Leo had been to busy protecting him to avoid them. Don should be here, Don should be threading this needle and fucking saving his brothers life. He was always so calm and collected about their wounds. Don was good at this, he wasn't.  
Somewhere in the darkened sewage tunnels he heard an echoing scream. For once he was damn glad the foot were poking around for the lair. Let them play hide and seek with the monster. No one was going to miss a couple foot. He looked down at his brother, bleeding in the darkness, eyes closed, out cold.  
Fuck... this was his fault. Not the creature sulking around, or the unlucky foot patrol in the sewer. It was his fault Leo was out here in the first place. He was what dragged the blue banded turtle from the lair. Made Fearless chase his sorry ass after he'd fled from their home because of some stupid argument. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about. 

"Raph..." pulled from his thoughts, Raphael looked down at Leo, who he'd thought was unconscious. His eyes were hazed though, and that worried the emerald turtle. Fuck he was still shaking. "Deep breath" Leo murmured, and took a slow deep breath to encourage his brother. It reminded Raphael of when Leo meditated, it was the same deep breath he took right before he slipped his eyes closed and found that inner peace. Raph tried to copy him, hoping to find peace himself. His first breath was shaky, so they took a second. This time Raph's intake was slow and controlled, just like his brother. "You'll do fine" Leo breathed out, his grey eyes watching with their usual intensity. Raph had to fight not to laugh, even bleeding to death his brother was calm and collected. And somehow, that struck Raph as absurd.  
Raph let out a slow breath, his hands were still shaking slightly but he felt a renewed determination. His brother's life was in his hands, he wasn't going to let Leo die just because he was to much of a pussy to thread a goddamnit needle and make a couple stitches. Even some shoddy stitch work was going to be better than nothing. Leo had used his belt as a tourniquet for his wounded arm to slow the bleeding. That had slowed Leo's blood loss considerably, it was his quick thinking that got them away from the monster long enough to find a decent hiding spot. Raph was glad that he'd bashed the thing in the nose during their short fight. It had to be harder for it to sniff them out with a nose full of blood... right?  
Fuck, finally he managed to thread the damn needle. He took another deep cleansing breath, and looked over the damage to his brothers arm. Three huge slash marks across Leos upper arms oozed blood at a slow rate, they were definitely going to leave behind some fucked looking battle scars. Especially with Raph being the one to stitch them shut. Just looking at them made him feel the ebb of panic again. He quickly swallowed the feeling. How the hell Don did this while keeping his hands still was beyond Raphael. 

"There's three of 'em Leo." His brother nodded, but his reaction had been much slower than usual. That scared Raph more than he wanted to admit. "Ready?" He wasn't sure if he was asking Leo or himself. Raph's question brought a shadow of a smile to Leo's lips. 

"I didn't expect a warning before you started." He teased Raph lightly and earned a scoff from the hot head. 

"I'm make that as a yes. Don't faint on me, Princess." 

"And miss your charming company? Never." With a half chuckle Raph started stitching.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first tmnt fic I've ever posted! I've written loads of little shorts but I've always been to shy to post. Guess I've finally worked up a little courage. <3


End file.
